Stats Manual
Formatting has bugged out. Don't read if you're offended by inconvenient line breaks. Chapter 1: Battle Battles are fought in turns, with two phases. Attack phase is for us to act. Defence phase is for the enemy to initiate their attacks, and for the targeted players to roll and describe the effect. You can use one roll for both these phases, depending on the DM's preference. Attack Phase Hitting: '''Roll over the given amount, as per tradition. '''Moving: You can go about 40 yards in a turn. If you try to Shoot or Cast magic while moving, you roll with Disadvantage (roll twice, pick lowest). Charging: Go the full 40-yard distance from shooting-range to punching-range in a single turn. You roll with Advantage when you arrive, unless you get hit before you finish charging. Running Away from Pursuers: If not in melee range, you can travel 40yds per turn, rolling over 8 each turn to keep up your speed and balance. Stealth '''helps you here. If you fail 3 times, the enemy catch you (2 if there are fast enemies). Being hit by ranged attacks counts as failing. Once you break line of sight, the enemy Searches for you unless they're too busy. '''Emote/Roll order: Normally, declare your intent before you roll, usually by emoting what you're attempting. In large and fast-paced battles, DMs can let you roll before emoting, trusting you to use the meta-knowledge in good faith. Roll-fishing (choosing how to use your roll based on how successful it is) is for cowards and losers. ''Casting and Shooting in Melee: ''After being attacked in melee, magic and ranged attacks roll with disadvantage, to show the disruption to your focus that evading or taking damage caused. Defence Phase Defending: Roll over whatever number the DM says or you lose one health point. Critical Defence: If you defend with a natural 20, you can either protect someone else or instantly roll to counter-attack during your defence. Flanked: '''When you are surrounded, multiple enemies can add their attacks together against you. If there isn’t a perfect ratio of enemies to Outriders, the DM should announce how many simultaneous attacks are aimed at each Outrider. '''1 Health or Less: Unconsciousness Roll over 10 to stay conscious in the face of pain and injury. Does not apply if your character is biologically immune to passing out. 0 Health: Death While "No Forced Deaths" means you can't be forced to reach 0 health, you don't get to opt out of dying when you do reach 0 health. You cannot act while dying. After you go down into Bleedout, you can be saved by a successful heal. The first turn after you go down, you are safe from death. The second turn and onward, you die unless you can roll over 10. 0 Health: Mortal Wounds An injury that takes you to 0 health affects you with a stat debuff for /roll 2-4 months. The debuff should reflect the nature of the injury, and can reduce any stat. Chapter 2: Non-Frontal Combat Stealth Stealth Checks: Normally you need to roll over a certain number. For example: 1: Cause enemies to begin Searching immediately. 2-8: Make enemies Suspicious of something. The DM decides if this makes them more likely to investigate further noise. 9-20: Enemies remain passive. 20s lower the alertness of all enemies by 1. Ending the turn in line of sight with another enemy will usually alert them. Re-entering Stealth: Enemies who see you will not forget you exist. Provided you can break line of sight, and re-position with a stealth-check, you may ambush them again using Stealth. Assassination. It's easier to hit an enemy who isn't expecting it. The threshold is lowered depending on how ready they are. Ranged Attacks '''Aiming: '''Spend a turn aiming to raise your Aim bonus by 1 point on the next turn. You lose your bonus if your aim is interrupted by damage, movement, losing Line of Sight, or a change in the enemy’s trajectory. Otherwise, the bonus stacks indefinitely. '''Cover: '''Entering cover counts as a movement, and so you attack with disadvantage during it. Once you are within cover, you can aim, shoot or cast from behind it. You gain +5(D20) or +25(D100) when evading spells and ranged attacks while shooting from cover. If you remain behind cover without shooting, the DM decides whether you can still be hit.